


A little’s enough

by Missalin



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 505 (Villainous) - Freeform, Black Hat (Villainous) - Freeform, Demencia (Villainous) - Freeform, Dr. Flug (Villainous) - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Paperhat - Freeform, Self-Harm, Villainous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalin/pseuds/Missalin
Summary: Flug is going through some rough times and black hat has to try to figure out what the heck is going on with his scientist. They end up a couple and stuff happens that I haven’t figured out yet.I don’t know how long I will keep this story going, but only time will tell! Check out the beginning notes for more info!<3
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic, so criticism is appreciated. My Twitter handle is @MissalinUwU I will be posting stuff related to this fic. Like little spoilers and such. You can also ask me questions on the pinned tweet!
> 
> I hope that you will enjoy this fic and leave a kudos! But of course, you don’t have to. But it is letting me know if I should continue! I will try to update this at least once a week. If I get behind, I will mention why in the notes! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> -MissalinUwU

Flug woke up feeling like trash. Which was actually pretty normal, but today it was for a completely different reason. He had come out as gay to his parents the day before and ended up crying himself to sleep after they told him that it was unacceptable and that they didn’t really appreciate him any more, but he couldn’t think of that right now because he had to get dressed and get to work.

He got up and started to undress. He looked at his wrists and sighed. They had little cuts all over them; he finished getting dressed and grabbed the first aid kit and some gauze to cover it up so that Black Hat wouldn’t get mad at him. Although, Flug thought that Black Hat wouldn’t care anyways. He never really seemed to care about Flug very much, but that didn’t really matter right now, he just needed to hurry and get to Black Hat’s office on time. 

They were filming today, so he couldn’t afford to be late (not that he was allowed to be late any day). He made some coffee ,drank some, and then headed to Black Hat’s office. He knocked a few times before a raspy “come in” came from the other side of the door. Flug entered his boss’s office, quietly shutting the door behind him and started walking towards Black Hat’s desk, waiting for further instructions. 

“Flug, as you are aware, we are filming a commercial today. I need Demencia and 505 to be taken care of so things can go smoothly. Is the device ready Doctor?” Black Hat waited for an answer, but was greeted with a few moments of silence before he asked again. “Flug, are you going to answer me or not?” Flug finally spoke up and said,”oh.. uh.. yeah, i-it’s ready...sir..” “then be ready to film in an hour. You are dismissed.” Black Hat said in his usual grave tone. Flug nodded and turned to exit, looking back at Black Hat for a moment before walking through the door and heading to his lab. 

As he entered, he was greeted by 505 and he smiled. “Hey 5s! Do you want some food? I bet you’re hungry, you big fluff ball” “Baw!” “I’ll take that as a yes then. C’mon, let’s head to the kitchen.” 505 followed happily and ate all his food right up before heading off to attend his cleaning duties. Flug sighed and headed back to the lab to start preparing the cam bot for filming. “Today’s gonna be a long day..” he huffed, he started to work on the cam bot.

Black Hat was confused by the doctors behavior. He usually responds right away and is constantly listening for his commands, but today was different. Flug seemed to be out of it lately, and Black Hat didn’t know why. He decided to wait and see how the shoot would go before investigating. It was nearly time anyways. 15 more minutes and then he would meet Flug in the parlor with the cam bots.

Flug made his was towards the parlor,cam bot following close behind. He was hoping that the shoot would go well so that he could go into his room and sleep. He would edit the footage tomorrow. He just wanted to lock himself away and think things over. When Black Hat entered the room, he didn’t react. He just stood there, staring at his feet and thinking. “Flug, what’re you doing? Did you get everything ready?” Flug replied, “Uhm.. yes sir, everything is ready to go. Demencia is out of the house for her mission and 505 is cleaning upstairs.”  
“Good. Let’s get this over with so I can get my paperwork done.” “Yes sir. I agree” 

It was clear that Flug was no acting like himself. He wasn’t as excited to show off his invention to the camera and wasn’t as enthusiastic either. He seemed very distant. Black hat said his finishing line and the cam bot stopped recording. “Flug, I need you to get that edited and start to work on your next project.” “Yes sir. I will get to that right away” Flug said quietly. 

Flug walked off with the cam bot and put it away. After he uploaded the video to his computer, he told himself that he would edit the footage the following morning. He exited the lab and headed towards his bedroom. He shut the door behind himself.

He searched through his bedside drawer. “Ah, there it is..” he said quietly to himself. He pulled out a razor blade and set it down on his bed. He took off the bandages from earlier and picked up the razor. He pressed it to his skin and dragged it along the surface, leaving a cut. He did this for a while on his wrists before moving further down to his forearm. He winced in pain slightly at each cut. There was a few drops of blood here and there, but he didn’t mind the mess. He was trying to relieve stress, but it wasn't really working, so he started to cut a little deeper,bit by bit.

Black Hat had been looking for Flug for about half an hour now, he was walking past Flug’s room when he heard a whimper. He looked at the door and quietly walked towards the door. It wasn’t locked, so he opened it carefully and slowly. He peeked inside to see Flug cutting himself with a razor as he winced in pain. Black Hat’s jaw dropped.


	2. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat confronts Flug and tries to calm him down while tending to to his wounds. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter and the next are pretty short, so I'll be updating this twice today! I'm gonna try to make the chapters in the future longer and more descriptive. But for now, I'm just gonna put out what I have. I am really new to this stuff so bear with me, -w-;;  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> <3

Black Hat thought about his options. He could walk inside and confront Flug, or he could wait until the next day. He decided that he needed to get inside there as fast as he could to prevent Flug from bleeding to death. 

He opened the door and walked inside. Flug noticed this time and frantically putting on his gloves. He turned towards Black Hat. “Flug, what’re you doing?” Black hat growled out. Flug responded, “just thinking things over I suppose…” Flug sniffled and started to cry a little bit. Black Hat walked towards Flug and sat down next to him. “Thinking what things over?” Black Hat asked. Flug didn’t answer. “Flug, I need you to tell me what is going on. I don’t want you to die from you cutting yourself like that.” Flug seized up at that last sentence. He scrambled to try and get away, but Black Hat grabbed his arm before he could run. “Flug, I need you to tell me what is causing you so much grief, to the point where you intentionally harm yourself. Flug. I need you to tell me what’s going on, okay? I’m starting to lose my patience with you, and I don’t want to have to get mad at you. Think of what 505 would do if you died.” Flug whimpered and started sobbing.

“I...I’m sorry, sir...” Flug said barely above a whisper. “You better be sorry! I can’t have my top and only scientist bleeding to death! I need you to succeed and thrive!!” Flug started to cry even louder than before. “I-I’m sorry!! I.. I’m just very upset right now... I came out to my parents and… and they didn’t accept me for who I am. They don’t c-care about me anymore either..! I was just trying to relieve some stress…” Flug wriggled his arm free of Black Hat’s grasp and brought his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly. 

Black Hat didn’t know what to say. All he could think of doing was bandaging up Flug’s wounds, so he got up and grabbed the first aid kit and took off his gloves, revealing clawed hands. He looked Flug in the eyes and slowly took off flugs gloves. Black Hat looked down at Flug’s wrists and forearms and sighed. “Why do you do this to yourself? I hate seeing you like this.” Black Hat stated. Flug said nothing as he looked away. Black Hat started to clean the cuts, bandaging them up afterward. When he was finished, he looked at Flug and said quietly. “It breaks my heart seeing you like this, Flug.” Flug’s heart stopped.


	3. :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey

Hey :(  
I’m sorry for not updating in a while, it’s the end of the quarter and I’ve been busy with school. And along with Christmas and the new year, my birthday is also gonna be happening  
I’ll try to update twice this week to make up for what I have been behind on  
I also want to keep this going,but I’m just having a hard time writing out the dialogue and stuff. So it’s making me a little stressed.  
I’m sorry for being behind. I’ll try better from now on. I think part of the problem is that nobody seems to be interested in the story. So I just don’t really have something to keep me going. I’m sorry about this random little chapter, I’ll make one of these whenever I’m behind  
Thanks


	4. ahaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reee

im sorry for not updating in like a month, i will update later today (hopefully)  
uwu;  
stay tuned--  
things are about to get.. fluffy...?  
basically something adorable is gonna happen---  
UwU


	5. confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confession time :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being gone for so long ;-;  
> im only able to update when im at school because ao3 is blocked at my house  
> sooo  
> here you go  
> <3

I Love you.” Flug blurted out. Black Hat just sat there. “What?” Flug repeated himself. “I..I love you, sir” Black Hat stared at Flug in disbelief with a slight blush on his face. “I…” Flug panicked and ran away to the lab and sat in the corner of the vast room. “Why did I say that?! It’s clear that he doesn't like me back... Uhg… I’m such an idiot..” flug sighed. 

Meanwhile, Black Hat teleported to his office and sat down in his chair. He leaned back and sighed. He put his hands on his face and blushed at the thought of Flug saying ‘I love you’. Even though they were in separate rooms, they both felt the same. They both dreaded the time where they have to talk to each other. Black hat thought more on the matter; he did like Flug already, but more than just a friend; but after what he said, he liked him even more. 

A few hours later, seeing as it was getting late, both Flug and Black Hat went to bed. The next day was a filming day. So they were forced to talk and interact with each other. Black Hat got dressed and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

Flug soon followed after and made some coffee without saying a word. Flug sat down at the table and sipped his coffee while holding his mug with both hands. Black Hat glanced towards Flug for a moment.Black Hat felt something in his chest and gasped quietly. He stared for a second but turned away when Flug looked up at him. He sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out what that jolt of electricity was. Black Hat thought to himself, ¨...What the hell just happened..?!¨ he looked back up at flug and their eyes met. They both quickly looked away and Black Hat felt that weird sensation again. Black Hat shook the feeling away while walking towards Flug.   
“Flug.” “What can I do for you, s-sir..?” ,Flug said quietly. “Meet me in my office later tonight. We need to discuss certain matters. Just drop by when you are free. I know that you are busy with orders. I will be waiting.” Flug was surprised. “Of course, sir! I will be at your office r-right away.” “I would advise that you make haste, doctor. We need to get to filming soon.” “R-right away, Mr. Black Hat, sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter!! -w-;  
> if you like it so far, leave a kudos if you want!  
> ALSO  
> i have art commissions open!!  
> if you want to take a look at my work, go check me out on twitter!! my @ is this  
> @MissalinUwU  
> ill link to the comm. post down below. Just message me if you want a slot!:  
> https://twitter.com/MissalinUwU/status/1213971358318612480?s=20  
> you can also email me with this email: missalinuwu@gmail.com


	6. sorry :')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry again

hey so uh

i havent touched this in a few months because i havent been able to update it from home and it is now summer time. im going to try and update before i am unable to. i hope you guys understand :'3

might be updated later today! 

love you all, stay home, stay safe, and wash your hands.

-missalin <3


	7. OK IM FINALLY BACK AND HOPEFULLY I DONT FORGET ABOUT THIS ;-;

HE C K

sorry for not updating, i have been busy with drawing and stuff but now i can finally update from home!!

anyways, im planning on updating later today. sorry for being all over the place and not updating!

love you all, 

-missalin

BLM AND STAY INSIDE!! WASH UR HANDS


End file.
